The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a social security number registration system that collect specific information including characters representing a value for a specific item indicated in a specific document.
A typical image forming apparatus that collects specific information including characters representing a value for a specific item indicated in a specific document has been known that collects characters indicated in a data recording carrier and identification data capable of being read from the data recording carrier through wireless communication.